A hybrid vehicle includes an engine and an electric motor. The hybrid vehicle can run by using the engine or the electric motor, or by using the engine and the electric motor in cooperation with each other. The hybrid vehicle described above starts by using the electric motor, and, when the vehicle reaches a certain speed, it runs with the engine instead of the electric motor. Exhaust gas emitted from the engine upon the start can be reduced. Thus, the fuel economy can be enhanced (see, for example, patent literature PTL1).